Kouga & Kagome: Primeiro encontro
by Dreime
Summary: Se passa antes da série começar, e conta sobre o primeiro encontro do Kouga com a Kagome.Ou seja, não precisa ter lido nenhum dos livros pra ler esse conto.


**Discleimer: Inuyasha e Cia não me pertencem o q é uma lastima p/ qualquer um.**

**Este conto não me pertence foi usado p/ fazer esta ADAPTAÇAO. **

**Texto original: Lisa Jane Smith.**

**Adaptação: Dreime.**

**N/A: Oi, estou trazendo para vocês um conto que passa antes da série original The Vampire Diaries. Espero que se divirtam como me divertir.**

Um Conto Não Contado.

Kouga & Kagome: Primeiro Encontro

Vampire Diaries Contos

Um encontro... Com Kagome Higurashi!

Kouga nervosamente abriu sua carteira de novo e contou o dinheiro. Uma sobra de dez dólares e sessenta centavos do que os seis vizinhos do beco sem saída haviam lhe dado para juntar todas as folhas de outono de cada jardim em uma gigante pilha de fogueira. O resto tinha ido ao comprar essa nova calça casual/formal. Uma sobra de sete dólares e vinte centavos de limpar o ático e cortar grama – o resto desse dinheiro tinha sido cuidadosamente investido na jaqueta que ele estava usando nesse momento – uma jaqueta do time da escola não seria boa, não nessa ocasião, e ele tinha ouvido falar que Kagome não gostava delas. Uma nota de dez dólares por ajudar o Sr. Muldoon a trocar cuidadosamente todas as lâmpadas de sua casa que o velho cavalheiro não conseguia mais alcançar.

Vinte e sete dólares e vinte e seis centavos... _Mais_...

Ele virou a carteira e a puxei de seu lugar de honra especial – um compartimento escondido na lateral da carteira. E ali estava, dobrada ao meio, tão nova e com aparência jovem quanto quando seu tio Joe tinha dado a ele.

Uma nota de cem dólares.

Ele conseguia se lembrar do tio Joe – tio-avô, na verdade, mas sempre o chamou de tio, pressionando a nota em sua mente enquanto as enfermeiras estavam fora do quarto.

― Não gaste simplesmente com qualquer coisa. - tio Joe tinha sussurrado com sua voz áspera. ― Guarde até uma ocasião especial chegar. Você saberá quando for à hora certa. E pelo amor de Deus. - uma pausa, enquanto o tio Joe tinha um longe e contestante ataque de tosse e Kouga o ajudou a se levantar ― Cê não ouse gastar em cigarros, certo? Não pegue esse hábito, garoto, porque só vai te trazer sofrimento.

Então Kouga gentilmente abaixou o tio Joe. A tosse de espatifar vidro estava começando e Kouga queria uma enfermeira para verificar o nível de saturação do oxigênio do tio Joe. Estava 85 quando devia estar 100 – talvez o tio Joe precisasse de mais oxigênio.

Isso tinha sido há exatamente dois anos e dois dias. A exatamente dois anos de hoje, o tio Joe tinha morrido.

Kouga percebeu que estava esfregando um pulso em sua coxa, dolorosamente. Era difícil, difícil se lembrar de como tio Joe tinha ido.

Mas agora, olhando para aquela nota de cem dólares, tudo o que Kouga conseguia pensar era naquele sorriso travesso do velho homem e de suas palavras ásperas, _"Você saberá quando for à hora certa." _Sim, tio Joe soubera, não soubera? Kouga teria rido até doer se o tio Joe tivesse dito a ele no _que _ele estaria gastando seu precioso dinheiro. Com apenas quatorze, os pensamentos do jovem Kouga sobre garotas e piolhos não tinham se separado completamente. Está bem, estão ele tinha desabrochado tardiamente, tinha aprendido devagar. Mas agora ele tinha recuperado. E ele iria usar sua calça nova e uma camisa passada, uma gravata de verdade que sua mãe tinha lhe dado no último Natal, e sua novíssima jaqueta casual para o mais maravilhoso evento que ele podia imaginar.

Gastar mais de cem dólares em uma noite com Kagome Higurashi.

Kagome... Só de pensar o nome dela já o fazia se sentir como se estivesse banhando na luz do sol. Ela _era _a luz do sol. Com aquele maravilhoso cabelo escuro que flutuava até a metade de suas costas, com sua pele, da cor de flor de macieira, mesmo após a temporada de bronzeamento, com seus olhos que nem piscinas azuis luminosas e manchadas por dourado, e seus lábios...

Aqueles lábios. Junto com aqueles olhos, eles podiam virar um cara de cabeça para baixo e de dentro para fora num instante. Na escola aqueles lábios eram sempre um ligeiro beicinho de modelo, como se para dizer "Bem, realmente! Eu espero mais do que _isso!_"

Mas Kagome não faria beicinho hoje à noite. Kouga não sabia de onde tinha tirado a coragem – ele logo teria derrubado um balde de gelo na cabeça do treinador de futebol americano Simpson depois de eles terem _perdido _um jogo –, mas ele tinha conseguido chegar e convidá-la para sair. E agora, com a nota de cem dólares do tio Joe, ele iria levar Kagome Higurashi em um encontro de verdade, para um restaurante francês de verdade: um encontro que ela nunca esqueceria.

Kouga olhou aguçadamente para o relógio. Hora de ir! Ele certamente não poderia se atrasar.

―Ei, mãe! São quinze para as sete. Estou caindo fora!

―Espera, espera Kouga! - A Sra. Honeycutt, pequena e redonda e cheirando a biscoitos, veio quase correndo pelo corredor. ― Indo embora sem ao menos me deixar vê-lo? - ela repreendeu seus olhos brilhando. ― Quem passou essa camisa, posso perguntar? Quem ouviu falar da liquidação de jaquetas em primeiro lugar?

Kouga deu um fingido grunhido e então ficou parado, corando genuinamente, enquanto ela olhava para ele.

Finalmente, a Sra. Honeycutt suspirou. ― Eu tenho um filho muito lindo. Você parece com o seu pai.

Kouga conseguia se sentir ficando um vermelho ainda mais profundo.

―Agora, você vai usar o seu sobretudo–

―É, é claro, mãe.

―Tem certeza de que tem dinheiro o bastante?

―Sim! - Kouga disse. _Sim! _Ele pensou jubilantemente.

―Quero dizer, essa menina Higurashi, você ouve todo o tipo de coisas sobre ela. Ela sai com garotos de faculdade. Ela espera a lua em seus encontros. Ela não tem pais para supervisioná-la. Ela–

―Mãe, eu não ligo com quem ela saiu; eu tenho um monte de dinheiro; e ela vive com a tia dela – como se fosse culpa dela que os pais dela morreram! E se eu ficar parado aqui mais um minuto, eu vou acabar recebendo uma multa por ultrapassar a velocidade!

―Bem, se você apenas me deixar achar a minha bolsa, eu te dou dez dólares, para você estar coberto, só por precaução–

―Sem tempo, mãe! Noite!

E ele estava na garagem, cheirando os cheiros familiares de graxa e óleo e ferrugem e mofo.

Seu carro – bem, ele meio que esperava que Kagome não olhasse para seu carro. Ele a tinha empurrado para dentro e para fora dele. Era apenas uma coleção de partes variadas de sucata que Kouga tinha de algo modo arranjado para acoplar no esqueleto dos destroços do de seu pai e fazê-lo virar um veículo. Em sua própria mente, ele se referia a ele como "Pilha de Lixo". Mas não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a respeito, então ele apenas esperava que Kagome não visse muito na escuridão. Ele tinha o caminho para o Chez Amaury memorizado, para que ele não precisasse acender a lâmpada interna.

Ai meu Deus!

Essa era a rua dela. Ele já estava aqui! Com um tipo de engolidela arfante que não conseguia evitar, Kouga soltou seu colarinho um pouco enquanto virava. Ele sentia como se estivesse se afogando.

Está bem. Engole. Do lado de fora da casa dela. Tirando da ignição. Tirando as chaves.

Está bem. Engole. Chaves no bolso. Do lado de fora da porta da frente.

Está bem – arfa – dedo na campainha. Kouga passou cerca de um minuto tomando coragem e então se forçou a apertar o pequeno botão redondo.

Sinos distantes...

E então ele olhava para a mulher magra e um tanto comum, que lhe deu um sorriso brilhante e disse: ―Você deve ser o novo par de Kagome. Entre, entre. Ela ainda está lá em cima, você conhece essas meninas...

A mulher parecia tão hospitaleira e bondosa quanto sua própria mãe, e ela fez tudo que pôde para deixá-lo confortável. Mas eventualmente houve uma pausa na conversa que não pôde ser ignorada.

―V-você é a tia Kaede da Kagome, não é? - Kouga conseguiu dizer.

― Sim! Ah, não me diga que eu me esqueci de me apresentar novamente! Sim, vá em frente e me chame de tia Kaede como todo o resto. Aqui, vou pegar uns salgadinhos ou algo enquanto você espera. Essas meninas sabe. KA-GO-MEEE!

Ela se apressou enquanto Kouga contraia-se e se impedia resolutantemente de cobrir suas orelhas.

―Aqui está; um pouco de Fritos*. - tia Kaede estava se apressando com uma tigela. Mas os olhos de Kouga não estavam nela. Eles estavam na visão em azul descendo a escada.

* marca de salgadinho.

Kouga tinha ouvido falar de algo ser tão maravilhoso que lhe exaustava os olhos, mas ele nunca imaginou que ele iria realmente ver algo parecido com essa metáfora em carne e osso. E, no entanto, aqui estava, na frente dele, descendo a escadaria.

Kagome era um anjo.

Isso era o que esse vestido de algum jeito implicava. Era... Bem, Kouga não sabia os nomes certos para tais coisas, mas era se alça e meio que seguia as curvas dela no topo. A cor é um pálido azul-prateado que o fazia pensar na luz do luar na neve. A parte de cima era bordada com algum tipo de miçanga clara, e havia uma flor prateada em um ombro. A cauda do vestido era camadas e camadas de algum material transparente – chiffon? – e as camadas espumavam e borbulhavam até os joelhos de Kagome. Suas lindas pernas compridas pareciam ainda mais compridas e lindas do que o normal, e ela estava usando um adorável sapato de salto alto prata com flores que combinavam com seu vestido.

Kagome sorriu para ele enquanto descia a escada e por apenas um instante Kouga pensou em todos os outros caras para os quais ela tinha sorrido daquela maneira. Descer daquela escada toda arrumada era uma circunstância normal para ela, sorrir para um cara era uma coisa do dia-a-dia. Mas então Kouga despachou o pensamento de sua cabeça. Ele e Kagome teriam uma noite maravilhosa juntos. Hoje à noite aquele sorriso era só para _ele_.

― Escute, eu quero que tenha certeza de se manter aquecida– tia Kaede começava, quando Kagome, nunca tirando seus olhos dos dele– disse:

― Olá, Kouga.

Sua voz era doce, com apenas um traço do sotaque sulista que se demorava em seus ouvidos. Fazia tudo que ela dizia soar como um segredo que ela estava contando somente a _você_.

Algo ficou preso na garganta de Kouga. Ele não conseguia fazer uma palavra sair, não enquanto ele estava tão perto dela, tão perto que conseguia sentir seu perfume. Ela cheirava a rosas no verão, e à lavanda de um baú velho. E também à... Outro cheiro que devia ser sua fragrância natural, _eau de Kagome_. Kouga estava feliz por ter raspado a sujeira e graxa de suas unhas com uma escova de dentes e esfregado o resto de si mesmo até ficar vermelho como uma lagosta em um esforço de se livrar os cheiros do carro velho e do ático mofado.

Mas ele ainda não tinha falado. E então de algum modo, o velho tio Joe, que parecia viver no bolso traseiro de Kouga, deu-lhe uma bofetada e as palavras:

―Você está linda, Kagome. - saíram apressadas.

Ela realmente estava linda. Sua pele era como pétalas de magnólia, mas sempre com aquele fraco tom de rosa sobre suas bochechas. Ela não estava usando maquiagem visível à Kouga – mas como se poderia saber nos dias atuais com as garotas? Seus cílios eram longos e espessos e escuros e pareciam quase pesados demais para suas pálpebras – como se, Kouga admitiu a si mesmo, ela estivesse ligeiramente entediada com o que via. Mas os olhos que eles enquadravam estavam vivos com uma chama ávida por vida. Eles realmente _eram _azuis com pequenos salpicos de dourado puro aqui e ali neles. Os lábios dela, contudo – é, ela estava usando batom. Ele não sabia qual era seu nome, mas devia se chamar Convite à Ataque Criminoso.

De repente Kouga congelou. Havia um som de risadas próximo – sons múltiplos de risadas – e eles não vinham de Kagome. Ele se virou ligeiramente e viu, sim, o Top Quatro, as garotas mais desejadas da escola Robert E. Lee. As melhores amigas de Kagome. Elas pareciam um arco-íris.

A morena Sango Sulez, usando algo de aparência confortável em lavanda, olhou para ele e sorriu. Ayame Forbes, vestida mais formalmente em turquesa – talvez ela fosse sair num encontro também? – sorriu tolamente e jogou sua cabeça morena. E a delicada e diminuta Rin McCullough, a ruiva bonitinha em verde claro, escondeu sua boca com seus dedos, ainda rindo.

O trabalho delas, obviamente, era fazê-lo passar por um desafio.

―Ei, garotas, – era Ayame, ―ele parece ansioso para mim.

Sango: ―Então ele não pode sair com ela. Ninguém deve deixar Kagome ansiosa.

Rin: ―Ele não pode sair com ela de qualquer jeito. Ele não pediu a nossa permissão!

Ayame: ―Eu acho que _eu sairei _com ele ao invés. Ele e eu temos história e ele é bonitinho!

Sango: ―Bonitinho? Ele é delicioso! E um zagueiro, também. Apesar de não ter crescido completamente ainda.

Ayame: ―Ele deveria comer mais carne.

Rin: ―Ele tem cabelo negro _e _olhos azuis. Exatamente como um conto de fadas.

Ayame: ―Eu digo para seqüestrá-lo e ficarmos com ele para nós mesmas.

Sango: ―Tudo depende de como ele implorar por isso.

Implorar? Kouga pensou. O que elas vão me forçar a fazer, ficar de joelhos?

Kagome, que vinha calmamente colocando uma jaqueta bolero azul-prateada e checando seu rosto em um pequeno espelho de bolsa, agora fechara o espelho com força.

―Elas são uma moléstia. - ela disse à Kouga, acenando para as três garotas. ―Mas é mais fácil se você simplesmente pedir a permissão delas para me levar para sair. É o que elas querem, mas se não nos apressarmos vamos nos atrasar. Tente florear, também; elas gostam disso.

Florear? Fazer um discurso com floreios na frente de três das mais ferozes críticas de caras que a raça humana já produziu? Enquanto Kagome escutava?

Kouga limpou sua garganta, engasgou, e sentiu um tapa afiado por trás. O tio Joe ajudando-o novamente. Ele abriu sua boca sem ideia do que iria dizer. O que saiu foi:

― _Oh mais belas flores da noite... ajudem-me nesse difícil açoite!_

_Por favor, deixem-me roubar essa rara flor – cuidar dela com atenção de um devotador _

_Eu preciso implorar pela sua bondosa aprovação _

_Antes de me arriscar a tomá-la com a rapidez de uma ação._

Houve um silêncio profundo. Por fim Ayame sacudiu seu cabelo cor de bronze e disse:

―Suponho que tenha inventado tudo antes. Terry Watson, o linha média*, te contou. Ou aquele outro cara no time de futebol americano – qual o nome dele–

* posição ofensiva no futebol americano, que é geralmente responsável por carregar a bola no jogo.

―Não, não contaram. - Kouga disse, reunindo sua coragem de dois lugares: seu bolso traseiro, e sua longa amizade com Ayame Forbes. ―Ninguém me contou e eu não planejo a mais ninguém. Mas se não sairmos daqui, _agora_, chegaremos atrasados. Então, posso levá-la ou não?

Para sua surpresa, todas as garotas começaram a rir e aplaudir.

―Nós dizemos: sim! - Sango gritou, e então todas estavam gritando, e Rin lançou-lhe um beijo.

―Só uma coisa. - tia Kaede disse. ―Por favor, me digam onde estão indo hoje à noite, no caso de – bem, _você _sabe.

―É claro, - Kouga disse, sem olhar para as garotas. ―É no _Chez Amaury_.

Houve um farfalhar acima dele, murmúrios em cadências diferentes, o essencial disso sendo: ―Uau!

Kagome disse suavemente: ―É um dos meus preferidos.

Um de seus preferidos. Kouga se sentiu encolhendo – então, com um chute na bunda do tio Joe, se endireitou e se sentiu melhor. Pelo menos ele tinha escolhido um restaurante bom.

E então, antes de Kouga perceber o que estava acontecendo, ele estava sendo empurrado para fora da porta. E então ele estava sozinho na varanda... Com Kagome.

―Sinto muito quanto a esse circo,‖ ela disse em sua voz suave e gentil, olhando para cima para ele como uma garotinha. ―Mas elas insistem em fazer isso com todos os garotos novos. É realmente juvenil, mas começamos isso no ensino fundamental. O seu foi o melhor poema que eu já escutei.

Quem poderia ficar bravo com ela? Kouga a escoltou ao carro e abriu a porta do passageiro para ela o mais rápido que conseguiu e a assentou. Então ele correu ao redor para seu lado da Pilha de Lixo e ele próprio entrou.

―Então, - Kagome disse após ele ter virado para longe da cidade, ―vamos a algum lugar antes do restaurante? - Ela falou sem ao menor parecer ver – ou cheirar – nada de estranho no veículo.

―É, a nossa primeira parada – é um segredo. Acho que talvez cheguemos lá às sete e meia. Espero que goste.

Pela primeira vez, Kagome riu em voz alta, olhando para ele de lado. E a risada era quente e genuína e como um bálsamo calmamente para todos os sentidos de Kouga. O olhar foi rápido, inteligente e alegre.

―Você é simplesmente cheio de surpresas. - Kagome disse, e para a surpresa _dele_, ela deslizou uma mão elegante e fria na sua.

Kouga não conseguira explicar a sensação então. Era simplesmente como raios flutuando dos dedos gelados dela para a palma dele e pelo seu braço acima e então para cima até que fritou seu cérebro com um milhão de volts.

Era a melhor coisa que já tinha acontecido a ele.

Era também uma sorte que seu carro sabia o caminho para a loja de flores sozinho, porque seu cérebro definitivamente não estava lá para dirigi-lo. Kagome falava sem tagarelar, e sem deixar nenhuma pausa constrangedora quando ele tinha que engolir ar. Ela falava sobre a decoração do Baile de Outono, contou uma história divertida sobre como, enquanto tentava desenredar os refletores coloridos para o Baile, ela tinha acabado ficando presa nas estantes, e terminou com uma piada genuinamente engraçada, que não era vulgar ou humilhava qualquer cultura, raça ou sexo.

Kouga Honeycutt se apaixonou.

Ele não percebera que nunca tinha se apaixonado antes: só tivera paixonites. É claro que qualquer um podia ter uma paixonite por Kagome, do modo como abelhas eram atraídas para flores. Ela exalava feromônios; ela se adequava à imagem perfeita de garota perfeita que de algum modo serpenteava nos genes de cada garoto caucasiano, ou que de algum outro jeito estava propagandeada neles quando tinham três anos de idade. A beleza de Kagome era perfeita, absolutamente sem defeitos. Mas se era só até aí que você chegava, você não estava falando de _amor_.

Amor era quando você conhecia a garota por trás da máscara – e ele tinha certeza de que iria fazê-lo agora. Amor era quando você via o mundo através dos olhos de uma jovem inocente, alegre e divertida, o que ele não conseguia evitar fazer quando ela falava. É claro, ela era meio convencida, mas como ela poderia não o ser, do jeito como todos a tratavam? Ele não achava que era uma coisa tão ruim. Ele _queria _mimá-la.

―Está bem. - ele disse. ―Estamos chegando à primeira parada. Feche os olhos. -

Kagome riu. O próprio som de sua voz era como a canção de um passarinho. Kouga saiu do carro.

E então seu coração começou a martelar – e não de um jeito bom. A porta para A Florida estava fechada e suas janelas estavam escuras. Ele tinha planejado tudo de antemão, até mesmo tinha pagado de antemão por uma única rosa branca. Ele iria dá-la à Kagome, com uma única folha de samambaia macia atrás e um ramo de mosquitinho na frente – e ele tinha até mesmo pedido para ela ser amarrada com um laço azul!

E agora – a porta não abria sob sua mão que puxava com violência. Ele tinha perdido muito tempo. Ele tinha estragado isso. Os floristas tinham ido embora, e nem tinham ao menos deixado a sua rosa em um caixa perto da porta.

Kouga não sabia como teve coragem de voltar para o carro novamente.

Mas Kagome sorria para ele, seus olhos abertos.

―Kagome, eu sinto muito – eu – só–

―Não é culpa sua – é minha por atrasá-lo. Ah, Kouga, eu sinto tanto! Mas isso não é um baile. Você não precisava me comprar flores.

Kouga abriu sua boca para contar a história da rosa branca, então a fechou novamente. Ele queria tanto contar a ela, mas isso não faria ele parecer ainda mais patético? No fim ele cerrou seus dentes e disse com uma voz que tentou fazer soar leve.

―Ah, era só um negócio que eu ia pegar para você. Não importa. Talvez eu tenha outra chance hoje à noite.

―Pelo menos estamos certos no horário agora?

Kouga olhou para seu relógio. ―É, por pouco. Certifique-se de que está com seu cinto.

E então Kouga teve uma experiência única na vida: ver Kagome ficar confortável. De primeira, ela não disse nada, não fez nada, só se sentou um pouco mais para frente, sorrindo para mostrar que gostava da música que estava tocando. E então, quando ele conseguiu passar a bola de decepção garganta abaixo e engoli-la, ele percebeu que ela estava olhando para _ele _e sorrindo. E ele não conseguiu evitar sorri de volta.

―Ei, vamos chegar na hora. - ele disse, e ele percebeu que estava dizendo isso alegremente. A noite tinha só começado. Podia haver vendedores ambulantes de flores no _Chez Amaury_. Ele compraria para ela todo um buquê de flores. Como ele podia ficar infeliz quando a incomparável Kagome Higurashi estava com ele?

Eles entraram no estacionando às 19h59, cintos já tirados enquanto cruzavam até o serviço de valet. Kouga apressadamente deu sua chave para um motorista do serviço de valet, e tentou virar-se antes que pudesse ver a reação do homem ao carro de Kouga.

Ele não se virou rápido o bastante. Mas ele não viu nenhuma repulsa, nenhum escárnio de nojo no rosto do valet. Ao invés, ele viu fascinação. Seguindo o olhar do motorista do serviço de valet, ele viu uma figura magra e oscilante em azul esperando por ele.

Foi aí que Kouga soube que sua sorte tinha mudado. Kagome tinha escolhido usar só o bolero que combinava com seu vestidinho maravilhoso. Ela devia estar congelando, mas ela estava espetacular. Ele deslizou ao redor dela e segurou a porta aberta para ela e ambos entraram no interior turvo e aveludado do _Chez Amaury_.

O empregado que os levou até sua cabine era metido. Ele sorriu graciosamente e um tanto admiravelmente para Kagome, mas quando seu olhar virou-se para Kouga ele meramente torceu o nariz e pareceu sarcástico.

Não importava. Eles estavam numa bolha de seu próprio mundinho juntos, Kouga e Kagome, e tudo estava certo. Kouga nunca fora muito bom em falar com garotas. Ele se safava ao ser um campeão em escutar. Mas de algum modo Kagome extraia palavras dele sem ao menos parecer tentar. Ele gostava de falar com ela. Ela era divertida. As palavras dela... Brilhavam.

E ela tinha uma força de vontade de ferro atrás daqueles olhos da cor do céu e daquela pele de flor de magnólia. Quando o garçom particularmente de modo deliberal lhes deu seus cardápios, murmurando algo sobre álcool e identidades, Kagome soltou uma artilharia de francês que teve o efeito de fazer o homem rastejar – quase fugir – para longe.

―Eu estou estudando francês para o próximo verão. - Kagome contou a ele, alegremente observando o garçom sair. ―Eu já consigo insultar as pessoas muito bem. Eu perguntei a ele por que ele foi chutado da França, onde todos da nossa idade bebem vinho.

―O que vai acontecer esse verão? - Kouga perguntou.

―Eu vou para a França. Não é nenhum intercâmbio; é só algo que eu queria fazer. Para acabar com o tédio, eu acho. - Ela lhe deu um sorriso que pareceu transformar o mundo todo em um deslumbre. ―Eu odeio ficar entediada.

Não seja um entediante. Não seja entediante. O comando foi declarado em voz alta no cérebro de Kouga enquanto Kagome começava a contar uma história, enquanto seus processos de pensamentos superiores estavam em um redemoinho de confusão.

Ela é tão linda... Delicada, como porcelana fina... Seu cabelo como olho velho no restaurante obscurecido... E à luz das velas seus olhos são quase violetas – com dourado respingado neles. Jesus, eu consigo até mesmo cheirar o perfume dela nessa cabine pequena – eu acho que nos deram a pior que tinham... Mas ainda é bastante impressionante para _mim_.

Kagome terminou a história e começou a rir. Ele riu com ela, incapaz de se impedir. A risada dela não era aguda; não era penetrante; era tão melodiosa quanto um riacho contorcendo-se para dentro e para fora de uma clareira na floresta. Uau veja só isso, isso foi quase poesia, Kouga pensou. Ele devia contar-lhe que tinha escrito um poema de verdade sobre ela em casa? Nem, ele apostava que uma dúzia de outros caras tinha dito isso a ela.

―Mas eu que fiquei só falando. - Kagome disse, com uma pequena olhadela de lado como se para dizer, _E você ficou só encarando_. ―Conte-me sobre você.

―E-eu? Bem – eu sou só um cara normal.

―Cara normal! Zagueiro e ganhou um prêmio de maior destaque numa partida pelo time de futebol americano. Diga-me como é quando você ganha um jogo lá, com todos gritando e torcendo.

―Hm... - Em todos os seus anos jogando futebol americano, ninguém nunca tinha perguntado isso a ele. ―Bem– Havia algo de errado com ele; ele ia ser honesto. ―Hm, bem... Na verdade, parece bastante com isso!

―Com comer pão francês em um restaurante?

―Ah... - Kouga não tinha nem percebido que havia pão. Ele tinha perdido completamente ele sendo colocado. Agora ele quebrou um pedaço e espalhou abundantemente manteiga, se lembrando repentinamente que não tinha comido nada de almoço.

Kagome o observou com divertimento sobre um copo de água com gás.

―Eu achava que vocês do futebol americano não podiam comer manteiga. - ela disse, cintilando seus olhos para ele. É, era isso. Ela conseguia fazê-los cintilar quando quisesse! Que habilidade!

―É um dos quatro grupos alimentares. - ele a informou seriamente, esperando que ela não achasse que ele era louco... ―Açúcar, sal, gordura e chocolate.

― e chocolate! - sua voz aderiu à conversa com a dele enquanto ele terminava. Ambos riram novamente juntos.

Isso era tão fácil. Era como estar com o seu parente favorito, só que melhor. Você podia dizer qualquer coisa, não importava o quanto era idiota, e não importaria. Ela transformava isso em algo genial. Ele nunca tinha se sentido assim com outra garota.

O garçom voltou, mas Kagome acenou para que ele fosse embora com uma mão lânguida. Ela não estava nem um pouco intimidade pelo cara. Kouga acrescentou "coragem" à lista das virtudes dela.

De repente ele teve arrepios. Esse ano ele teve que pegar uma aula de teatro para preencher seu horário, e eles estavam fazendo "Os Dois Cavalheiros de Verona". Kouga simplesmente não conseguia entender a peça. Talvez porque a atriz para Sylvia fosse Ayame Forbes, que na quarta série tinha beliscado à si mesma e então corrido para dizer à professora que Kouga o fizera. Mas agora, olhando para Kagome, palavras da peça – fraseamento perfeito – vieram à sua mente:

_Quem é Sílvia? O que ela oculta _

_Em si, pois tudo a exalta? _

_Ela é pura, bela, culta _

_E, como não tem falta, _

_Qualquer moço, ao vê-la, exulta._

Quem é Kagome? Ele pensou. O que ela oculta? Que todos os caras a exaltam? Pura, bela, e culta ela é, que como não tem falta, qualquer um que a vê a exulta...

Ah droga, agora eu estava ficando _realmente _sentimental, Kouga pensou. Isso era horrível. E pelo que ele tinha ouvido Kagome não era muito pura, tampouco, mas ela certamente parecia um anjo.

―Kouga, pode me dizer uma coisa? - Kagome perguntou, seu dedo traçando uma pequenina falha na toalha de mesa.

O coração de Kouga pulou. Ele tinha perdido os últimos minutos de conversa. ―Claro, o quê? - ele disse.

―Qual o lance dos garotos e carros? Por que eles são tão a fim deles?

Por um momento Kouga corou. Só de pensar em seu esqueleto de carro velho e batido o fez se perguntar se ela estava caçoando dele.

Mas ela não estava. Seu rosto estava perfeitamente sério. Ela parecia ter esquecido que tipo de carro ele tinha e estava perguntando uma pergunta geral sobre todos os caras.

―Bem – ele teve um impulso de esfregar a parte de trás de seu pescoço, mas não o fez. ―Carros são... O carro ideal... Hm...

―Me pergunto se de algum modo remete aos tempos dos cavalos. - Kagome disse, inclinando sua cabeça.

De repente neurônios se acenderam no cérebro de Kouga.

―Ei – isso é – bem, podia ser – para mim, pelo menos. Eu passei alguns anos em uma fazenda quando era criança – sabe só uma fazendinha antiquada, mas tinha cavalos. E atrás do estábulo onde _seus _cavalos eram mantidos, tinha um estábulo de cavalos de puro-sangue, cavalos de corrida, certo?

Ela concordou e ele suspirou.

―Eu simplesmente amava assistir aqueles puros-sangues se movimentando. Eles eram a coisa mais bonita que se pode imaginar – para animais, quero dizer. - ele acrescentou apressadamente.

―Por que eles eram bonitos?‖

―Bem – simplesmente – eu não sei. Eles eram simplesmente incríveis. Eles tinham essas compridas pernas delicadas, e aquelas cabeças que estavam sempre no ar, com aquelas crinas sempre jogadas e flutuando. Eles se moviam de uma maneira que eu simplesmente não consigo descrever – meio que sempre preguiçosamente, mas você conseguia simplesmente _afirmar _que eles tinham bastante energia confinada dentro deles, também. Como se eles _quisessem _correr o mais rápido que podiam, para sempre. - Kouga alcançou sua coca, percebendo de repente que estivera falando por um tempão. ― Desculpa, me empolguei um pouco ali. O que eu quero dizer é que cavalos são velocidade, assim como os carros. E eu acho que essa é uma das razões porque eu gosto de pensar neles.

―Não se desculpe. Eu achei que isso foi realmente fascinante. - Kagome disse, e ele percebeu que ela estava dizendo a verdade, que ela _estava _interessada. Ela estivera segurando um pedaço de pão em sua mão, esquecido.

―Obrigado por escutar. - Kouga disse. ―Eles... Certamente eram lindos. - Sua voz ficou presa em algum lugar de sua garganta enquanto ele olhava para a linda garota bem na sua frente.

―Então velocidade é uma parte do por que. - Kagome disse, sorrindo para ele, suas bochechas ficando rosa à luz das velas.

―Velocidade, é. Como quando eu dirijo um carro melhor do que aquela Pilha de Lixo lá fora – como um conversível, e eu abaixo o teto, e eu dirijo realmente rápido numa via livre ou ao redor de curvas repentinas do topo do monte. Às vezes, de algum modo, você sente como se fosse _parte _do carro e ele fosse parte de você. É como voar.

Kouga parou, repentinamente, atordoado com confusão. De algum modo em sua animação ele tinha pego a mão de Kagome e a estava apertando, com pão e tudo. Ele se sentiu corar e ele ia devolvê-la onde a tinha pego, quando Kagome apertou seus dedos calorosamente e então ela mesma a retirou. Obrigado, Deus, pelo pão não ter tido manteiga.

―Então há mais alguma coisa sobre "carros realmente bons"? - ela perguntou, quase provocando, mas nunca quebrando o contato visual com ele.

―Bem, há – há uma coisa– _ele _teve que quebrar o contato visual com _ela _para dizer isso ―há algo meio que físico sobre dirigir um carro que o deixa sentir cada protuberância na rua. Quando você faz parte disso – e é só você lá fora sentindo o ar e o chão – é meio que – físico, sabe? Meio que – sexy.

Ele estava quase com medo de olhar para ela, então. Mas uma risada ondulante o fez corar e então duas mãos quentes pegaram as dele.

― Ora, Kouga Honeycutt, você está corando! Mas– em uma voz repentinamente séria– ―eu acho que sei o que você quer dizer. Você quer dizer algo que eu senti com carros – mas nunca fui capaz de descrever.

Ela continuou falando, mas Kouga não estava nem mesmo mais no cômodo. Ele estava circulando o sistema solar em algum lugar ao redor do planeta Netuno e cometas e asteróides estavam navegando ao redor dele, golpeando-o na cabeça de vez em quando.

Quando ele voltou ela estava rindo sobre uma experiência com parasailing* que tinha tido uma vez quando os marinheiros tinham acidentalmente deixado-a cair na areia e não na água. ―Mas antes disso. - ela disse. ―Foi perfeito. Só o vento correndo, com a grande e azul baía debaixo de mim, e a sensação de viajar – rapidamente – no ar. Quase como ser um pássaro. Eu gostaria de ter asas.

* esporte realizado com um pára-quedas amarrado a um caminhão (ou barco) e puxado por ele levantando o desportista no ar.

―Eu também! - Kouga revelou. Se seu coração pudesse bater mais forte, bateria. Mas já estava em seu limite máximo. ―Eu adoraria fazer parasailing. Isso deve ter sido incrível. - Ele olhou para seu prato. ―Para dizer a verdade, eu acho que a coisa mais incrível que já aconteceu _comigo _foi... Hoje à noite.

Imediatamente, a risada zombeteira de Kagome o cortou para inspecioná-lo – mas isso não estava acontecendo. Kagome não estava rindo. Ela estava olhando para baixo para seu redondo prato branco e corando. Então ela ergueu sua cabeça e Kouga poderia ter jurado que havia uma camada de lágrimas não derramadas em seus olhos.

Mas ela balançou seu dedo de um modo erudito. ―Não seja tolo, Kouga. E quanto ao jogo contra os Bullfinches, quando você deu um passe para o touchdown a 45 metros? Ora, isso foi incrível ou foi incrível?

Kouga olhou espantado para ela. ―Você _gosta _de futebol americano?

―Bem, aí você me pegou. Eu não gosto de todos os ferimentos, e eu não gosto da maioria dos atletas. Mas meu pai – ele foi um tight end* na Clemson**, e ele os ajudou a vencer a Orange Bowl***. Então eu simplesmente tive que aprender sobre isso. Papai tem um monte de recordes, sabe maior números de passes pego em um jogo, maior número de passes pego numa temporada, maior número de touchdowns pegos em uma temporada, maior número de touchdowns pego em uma carreira–

* posição defensiva no futebol americano, geralmente os últimos na linha de defesa, cujo objetivo é bloquear os jogadores do time adversário e pegar passes.

** uma universidade.

*** partida anual de futebol americano colegial disputada perto de Miami.

Kouga se encontrou encarando. ―Por que ele não se tornou profissional? Ou ele se tornou?

―Não, ele começou um negócio, ao invés. Mas ele me deixou seus instintos de futebol americano.

Kouga se forçou a rir. Ele não sabia como estava se sentindo. Seu coração estava levantando vôo em doze direções diferentes de uma só vez. Mas de algum modo ele se fez parecer zombeteiramente austero e balançou um dedo de volta para ela. ―Bem, eu aposto que você não sabe sobre o _meu _real momento de glória. - ele disse. ―Estávamos jogando contra os Ridgemont Cougers e o placar estava empatado e eu estava desesperado. O tempo estava passando e eu de repente tive essa louca e grandiosa ideia, e eu–

―Correu para a direita para fingir dar a bola para Greg Fleisch, o linha média. - Kagome interrompeu suavemente. ―Mas você continuou com a bola e correu – e correu – e correu para fazer um incrível touchdown logo antes de quatros dos Cougers o atacarem de uma só vez.

―É; eles quebraram a minha clavícula, também. - Kouga disse, sorrindo. ―Mas eu nem senti. Eu estava alçando vôo em algum lugar acima das nuvens.

―As pessoas gritavam e beijavam e jogavam coisas. - Kagome disse. ―Até mesmo os fãs dos Cougers ficaram loucos. Um deles me agarrou e tentou me dar um beijo de língua.

E eu aposto que a mente _dele _não estava no jogo, Kouga pensou, e se surpreendeu ao dizer: ―Diga-me o nome dele que eu quebro a mandíbula dele.

―Ah, eu já o chutei na perna. - Kagome disse calmamente. ―Recuei, para que conseguisse arranhar toda a tíbia com o meu salto. - Ela acrescentou o último com um sorrisinho doce que um Inquisidor Espanhol – o próprio Torquemada, talvez – teria invejado.

―Bem, é melhor eu impedir que você fique brava comigo. - Kouga disse, e Kagome riu novamente, mostrando até mesmo seus dentes branco perolados.

―Eu não acho, - ela disse, ―que _qualquer pessoa _consiga ficar brava com _você _por muito tempo.

Kouga não sabia o que dizer. Todos aqueles idiotas, ele estava pensando. Todos aqueles perdedores que só queriam ter encontros com ela por causa de sua aparência estão simplesmente perdendo toda a porcaria do ponto. Claro, ela é linda, mas mais importante, ele é tipo... A pessoa mais perfeita do mundo: inteligente, e genial, e... Bem, simplesmente perfeita. O jeito como ela torna tudo fácil, e como ela te faz sentir tão bem sobre si mesmo, e...

Kouga teve um impulso louco de ficar de joelhos e pedir para ela casar com ele bem ali e agora.

Então ele explodiu em risos pelo absurdo de tudo isso. Ele ia dizer algo quando alguém atrás dele tossiu com premeditada malícia.

― O Monsieur et Mademoiselle estan pensande em pedrr nesse momente? - o garçom rangeu os dentes, obviamente irritado.

―Eu acho que já está na hora de olhar os nossos cardápios. - Kagome disse, colocando sua mão sobre sua boca não exatamente escondendo uma risada.

―Estaremos prontos em alguns minutos. - Kouga disse, em seu tom de liberação mais principesco.

O garçom quase saiu pisando furiosamente.

Kouga olhou para Kagome. Ela olhou para ele sobre sua mão enroscada e então os dois riram histericamente, lutando para respirar.

―Coitado. - Kouga disse.

―Ah, bem. - Kagome levantou suas sobrancelhas indiferentemente. ―Ele é só um garçom, afinal. Ele é pago para esperar*.

* jogo de palavras, já que waiter, garçom em inglês, vem do verbo wait, que significa esperar.

Essa foi a primeira vez que Kouga vira o lado "Princesa do Gelo" de Kagome Higurashi, e ele não sabia o que achava disso. Mas, ele achava, que se Kagome fosse realmente perfeita, ela não seria humana. E se alguém na Robert E. Lee tinha direito de ter uma atitude como aquela Kagome Higurashi era a pessoa.

―Vamos? - ele disse e lhe passou o cardápio.

―Absolutamente. - Kagome disse em uma zombaria das maneiras do século XIX, e eles abriram os cardápios.

Apesar de todas as suas preparações, os preços ainda tiraram o fôlego de Kouga. Um New York steak* era $39. Mas se Kagome pedisse o steak, ele pediria o frango, que era só $23. Isso daria $62. As entradas vinham com vegetais, mas havia também aperitivo a considerar. Ele poderia sugerir que eles dividissem a salada de espinafre, que era só $10. Isso daria $72. Então mesmo se ela quisesse sobremesa, ele teria o bastante para satisfazê-la – mas espera, havia as bebidas. Ele tinha pedido duas; ela uma. Aquela água com gás era $7 a garrafa – cada coca era $2. E a taxa. E a gorjeta. E a gorjeta do valet.

* New York Strip Steak (corte especial de contra-filé grelhado)

Bem, ele teria simplesmente que beber água normal de agora em diante, e esperar que Kagome talvez não quisesse tanto o aperitivo quanto a sobremesa.

―Com o que quer começar? - Kagome sussurrou. ―Eu geralmente gosto de meia Caesar salad. Eles fazem na sua mesa aqui. É realmente boa.

Kouga concordou vigorosamente para que não tivesse que olhar nos olhos dela. E pelo menos era só uma salada, por quinze dólares. Ei espera! Ele sabia. Havia um tipo de salmão defumado na lista de aperitivos. Ele podia pedir isso de entrada – Kouga sabia que se podia fazer isso – e seria somente seis dólares. Ele simplesmente faria um sanduíche para si mesmo quando ele chegar em casa. Tudo iria ficar bem.

O garçom estava de voltando, parecendo mais esnobe do que nunca.

Kouga falou em voz alta: ―Eu– eu quero dizer nós– nós– gostaríamos de meia–

―Nós vamos dividir uma salada Caesar. - Kagome disse calmamente, mal olhando para o garçom. Ela sorriu para os olhos de Kouga. ―Certo?

―Isso mesmo. - Kouga disse entusiasticamente.

Quando o garçom andou arrogantemente para longe, o sorriso de Kagome mudou, transformando-se em um sorriso travesso.

―Ele não vai nos esquecer tão cedo. - ela disse. A luz do candelabro brilhou sobre seu ombro esquerdo, enquadrando-a na luz do arco-íris.

Kouga desejou que tivesse algum modo de capturar a imagem dela para sempre. Havia algo em Kagome – como se ela brilhasse nas beiradas – que ele nunca tinha visto em uma garota antes. Era como se a luz constantemente dançasse ao redor dela, como se em algum momento ela pudesse simplesmente desaparecer na luz. Diabos, ele pensou, eu posso simplesmente ―ter uma dor de barriga‖ e não ser capaz de pedir _nenhuma _entrada, ele pensou. Então eu me recuperarei em tempo para a sobremesa ou algo assim. Mas por mim ela pode pedir a lagosta!

Agora ele estava ficando envergonhado, pensou. Ninguém estava dizendo nada.

―Você tem um bichinho de estimação? - Kagome perguntou repentinamente.

―Hm. - O primeiro impulso de Kouga foi checar se havia pelos de cachorro em sua jaqueta ou algo assim. Então ele olhou para cima para encontrá-la sorrindo em seus olhos novamente.

―Bem, eu tinha uma velha Labrador Retriever. - ele disse, lentamente. ―mas ela teve câncer e – bem, isso foi há seis meses.

―Oh, Kouga! Qual era o nome dela?

―Britches. - ele admitiu, sentindo-se corar. ―Eu a batizei quando tinha quatro anos. Não faço absolutamente à mínima ideia do que eu estava tentando dizer.

―Eu acho que Britches é um nome perfeitamente respeitável. - Kagome disse. Ela tocou sua mão ligeiramente, com um dedo. Uma sensação de melado devagar e doce arrastou-se nele do toque dela para suas veias, sustentando-o. Ele desejou que ela não retirasse seu dedo.

Ela não retirou. Ela disse: ―Nós vivemos perdendo gatos. Souta os traz para casa famintos, tia Kaede trabalha como escrava para eles e então eles correm pela vizinhança– Ela fez um gesto ligeiro e significativo.

Kouga recuou. Ele tinha uma baixa tolerância para animais peludos sendo comprimidos, mas ele teria que agir todo machão sobre isso. ―Gato au vin*?‖ ele sugeriu, fingindo servir um copo de vinho.

* trocadilho com ‗coq au vin', prato típico da culinária francesa, feito à base de carne de galo (coq) e vinho (vin).

Os olhos de Kagome lacrimejaram, mas sua boca gargarejou. ―Tipo – um gato que foi atropelado por um... É, é mais ou menos desse tamanho.

Kouga não conseguiu evitar rir, e então ele contou a história de como um ano Britches colocara suas patas no balcão e pegou um peru de Ação de Graças comido pela metade com sua boca e vagou pela sala da família segurando-o como um troféu. Kagome riu e riu com isso. Ela riu também enquanto o garçom fazia sua salada Caesar ao lado da mesa deles, e contou uma história sobre a Snowball, que amava dormir em caixas ou em gavetas abertas, e que acidentalmente foi presa em uma quando era filhotinha.

―Os barulhos que ela fez! - Kagome exclamou. Kouga riu com ela. Ele achava que você tinha que ficar sentado prestando atenção e observando a salada ser misturada, mas não – Kagome claramente tinha visto o bastante de tais apresentações. Ela aceitou seu prato com um alegre ―Isso parece ótimo! - e um aceno de dispensa para o moedor de pimenta do reino fresca, como se tivesse feito isso sua vida toda.

Talvez ela tivesse. Talvez, saindo com tantos garotos... Mas que diferença isso fazia? Hoje ela era _dele_.

Uma garota estava andando pelo aposento vendendo buquês de flores e rosas. Kagome falava com Kouga sem uma única vez olhar a garota. Não havia razão para fazê-lo – era um impulso estúpido – mas algo dentro de Kouga explodiu quando ele viu a garota, que estava vestida como cigana, se afastar.

―Espera. - ele disse. ―Eu gostaria _dessa_. - Ele gentilmente tocou uma rosa que estava quase desabrochada por completo. Era quase toda branca, mas suas pétalas interiores tinham toques de rosa e as pétalas exteriores tinham uma cor que era quase dourada. O lembrava de Kagome: sua pele, suas bochechas.

―Muito bonita; escolha perfeita. - a garota cigana disse. ―Uma flor genuinamente florentina bem como Botticelli a pintou. E só quatorze dólares. - Ela deve ter visto o olhar de choque de Kouga – a rosa que ele comprara na floricultura tinha sido só cinco dólares. A cigana acrescentou rapidamente, ―E é claro que vem sorte no amor – para cada um de vocês.

Kagome estava abrindo sua boca, e Kouga podia afirmar que ela ia mandar a vendedora de flores embora. Mas ele instantaneamente disse: ―Isso é ótimo! - e ela fechou sua boca, e pareceu um pouco sóbria por um instante antes de sorrir.

―Muito obrigada. - ela disse pegando a rosa, enquanto Kouga se perguntava repentinamente se ele devia ter-lhe comprado todo um buquê – ele conseguia ver a placa na cesta agora, e eles eram só um dólar a mais, porque as rosas neles eram miniaturas – ou talvez uma rosa completamente branca para combinar com sua roupa. Deus, ele era idiota. Por que não comprar uma rosa vermelha para ela e fazer as cores se confrontarem por completo?

―Uma rosa florentina nova e de caule longe. - a garota cigana disse ―e sorte no amor dupla. Mostrem-me suas palmas, ambos vocês.

Corando, Kouga fez o que ela pediu. Então ele foi acometido por risinhos. Ele sabia que não podia rir, nem alto nem baixinho – mas ele quase não conseguia conter. Ah, Deus, ele pensou, não me deixe soltar pum! Não agora, enquanto a cigana estava meditando sobre sua palma aberta, dizendo: ―Hmm, - e ―Eu verr, - e ―Mas sim, é clarrro. - e um falso sotaque francês.

Finalmente, ele deu uma espiada em Kagome e pela sua mão sobre sua boca e seus olhos enrugados ele viu que ela estava tendo o mesmo problema, e isso imediatamente tornou isso duas vezes pior.

Finalmente, a cigana parou de murmurar e falou com Kagome. ―Você terá quase um ano de luz solar. Então eu vejo escuridão – haverá perigo. E no final, você irá vencer a escuridão e brilhar novamente. Cuidado com jovens morenos e pontes velhas.

Kagome arqueou seriamente em seu assento. ―Obrigada.

―E você. - a mulher disse para Kouga, ainda olhando para sua palma. ―você achou a sua amada, metade criança metade mulher. Agora que você caiu no charme dela, nada o separará dela. Mas eu vejo uma escuridão no coração para você também, antes de seguir adiante. Você sempre estará pronto para colocar os interesses do seu amor antes dos seus próprios.

―Hm, obrigado. - Kouga disse, se perguntando se ela esperava que ele lhe desse gorjeta, mas ela disse, ―Para poções, de amor ou de bruxaria, me visitem em Heron, na minha loja "Amor e Rosas".

Ela deu a Kouga um cartão e seguiu trotando com seus buquês.

E então Kagome e Kouga puderam rir tão histericamente quanto queriam o que era bastante. Kouga só se acalmou quando ele se lembrou que devia ter pego a rosa branca, para combinar com a roupa de Kagome. Ele se sentia idiota. Mas Kagome ainda ria.

―Sango a teria rasgado em pedacinhos - Kagome arfou finalmente. ― "Uma escuridão antes de seguir adiante..." Mas rosa... É a coisa mais linda que eu já vi.

―Sério? - Kouga sentiu uma onda de alívio apaixonado que veio com uma risada meio tola. ―Hm, melhor que a branca?

―É claro. - Kagome acariciou sua bochecha com a flor. ―Eu nunca vi outra como essa.

―Estou tão feliz. Ela, bem, me lembra você.

―Ora, Kouga Honeycutt! Seu galanteador! - Kagome deu um tapinha gentil nele com a rosa, e então começou a acariciar seus lábios com ela.

Kouga conseguia sentir outro ruborizar vindo, mas esse era por duas razões.

Normalmente, haveria uma terceira, um constrangimento sobre como frasear o que ele precisasse dizer, mas essa vontade de entender as coisas era tão urgente que ele simplesmente disse: ―Você me daria licença um momento, por favor? - e mal esperando pelo seu aceno gracioso, ele se apressou na direção do bar para achar um banheiro.

O banheiro masculino era bem no fim de um pequeno corredor. Kouga entrou e foi para um boxe, puxou sua carteira e começou a calcular freneticamente.

Ei, relaxe, ele disse a si mesmo antes de começar. Você tem o bastante. Só não faça mais nada impulsivo como a rosa, e não planeje dar grandes gorjetas.

Agora, se ela pedisse, vamos dizer o frango piccatta* com cogumelos – ele sentia que tinha o cardápio memorizado agora – isso daria $25. E então ele podia pedir de aperitivo os bolinhos de salmão, quer eram só $12. E então ele podia até pedir sobremesa e café, também, se ele cortasse as gorjetas ao mínimo.

* prato feito com peito de frango, alcaparra, limão e vinho branco.

―Volta pra lá e entretenha a tua menina. - ele jurou que podia ouvir o tio Joe dizendo, enquanto ao mesmo tempo a sensação da bota no traseiro parecia vir de seu bolso traseiro. E era um bom conselho. O único problema era que o fazia querer dar uma olhada na nota de cem dólares, tocá-la para dar boa sorte, e olhar para ela para ter conforto.

Balançando sua cabeça para si mesmo, ele virou sua carteira de lado para expor o compartimento secreto e apalpá-la dentro.

E apalpá-la dentro.

E apalpou-a freneticamente dentro e ao redor, conseguindo quase virar a carteira do avesso.

Por fim ele teve que deixar as palavras emergirem em seu cérebro.

A nota de cem dólares não estava lá.

Tinha sumido.

_**Tinha sumido.**_

Onde? Quando? Ele tinha visto por último quando estava brincando com sua carteira em casa, sonhando acordado com o encontro. Ele sabia que a tinha visto. O que poderia ter acontecido com ela?

Desesperado, ele procurou no resto de sua carteira. Nada. O resto de seu dinheiro estava lá; ele não fora roubado, mas... Nada de nota de cem dólares.

Kouga passou os próximos dez minutos na busca mais frenética e íntima de sua vida... Buscando em si mesmo. Ele olhou em tudo. Ele poderia ter deixado escorregar numa meia? Poderia de algum modo ter sido levada com suas roupas sujas? Não. Nenhum outro compartimento, em qualquer lugar? Não?

Finalmente ele teve que admitir nada além do fato nu e cru. Os cem tinham sumido.

E o pior é que não tinha que acontecer dessa maneira. Havia um rumor de que Kagome Higurashi nunca saia se não pagasse a metade. Ela tinha realmente confirmado isso a ele quando ele tinha reunido coragem para gaguejar as palavras: "Você quer sair comigo no próximo sábado?" Ele se lembrava exatamente de como seus olhos azuis tinham se iluminado e como ela tinha dito: "Sim, mas eu sempre pago metade." E ele, o idiota dos idiotas, tinha enchido seu peito e dito: "Não dessa vez, você não paga."

Indo pelos ares com o próprio petardo*. O que quer que isso significasse.

* frase da peça Hamlet, de William Shakespeare.

Agora, o que fazer quanto a isso? Deus, o que ele _podia _fazer? A maior parte de seus amigos estava praticamente quebrado no outono – além do mais, era uma viagem de meia hora para eles. Sua mãe – ele olhou para o relógio e estremeceu. Eram depois das 21h – não era por acaso que aquele garçom estava tão bravo – e sua mãe estaria dormindo agora. Seu turno na padaria começava cedo.

Droga! Ele quase podia chorar. Isso era – como ele ia chegar a Kagome e contar-lhe que não tinha dinheiro para pagar o jantar _quando eles já estavam comendo? _Ah, deus, ela não falaria com ele pelo resto da sua vida. E ele seria preso, trancafiado como um condenado... ou como quer que chamassem isso...

Ele não podia fazer isso.

Mas ele tinha que.

Simplesmente tinha que ser feito.

E dizendo isso a si mesmo, do jeito como um soldado na noite de sua primeira batalha diria, ele se forçou a marchar de volta para a mesa. Lá ele se forçou a sentar encarando Kagome.

Ela estava tagarelando com bom humor. ―Monsieur Garçom veio, mas eu o mandei embora. Ele vai voltar em– Ela parou repentinamente, todo o seu jeito mudando. ―Kouga, o que aconteceu?

Kouga abriu sua boca, mas nada saiu, nem mesmo a traça seca marrom que ele imaginava estar dentro. O que ele podia fazer? Eles ao menos lhe deixavam lavar pratos para compensar por não ter pagado uma refeição? Ou isso era apenas uma lenda urbana? Ele não conseguia imaginar Kagome, com seu brilhante vestido azul da luz do luar, lavando pratos.

E se ele simplesmente deixasse a refeição ser concluída, e então tentasse dar uma palavrinha com o gerente em particular? As coisas estavam apertadas nos arranjos domésticos dos Honeycutt agora, mas quando elas não estavam? Claro, sua mãe lhe emprestaria o dinheiro de manhã? Mas só de pensar em como o rosto do garçom ficaria e aquele plano foi varrido para debaixo do tapete. Além do mais, Kagome ficaria humilhada. Kagome! Seu perfeito anjo precioso ficaria–

―Kouga, você está doente. Você está _congelando_. Precisamos chamar um médico. -

Kouga pestanejou, o mundo lentamente retornando ao foco. Ele podia simplesmente imaginar como estava: rosto azul-esbranquiçado, com mãos geladas e um tremor constante passando por ele. Diabos, talvez isso funcionasse. Talvez se ele agisse realmente doente–

―Eu perdi o dinheiro. - ele se ouviu dizendo à Kagome.

―Kouga, você está delirando.

―Não, é verdade. - Ele se encontroou despejando a história de seu tio Joe para ela, do jeito como ele tinha trabalhado para fazer esse encontro perfeito, e o terror que ele tinha se tornado. Ele observou enquanto o rosto de Kagome tomava uma aparência diferente – ele não conseguia afirmar se ela uma boa aparência ou uma má. Era uma aparência de silêncio, solidão, sofrimento.

Finalmente, ele terminou a história.

Ele encarou a impecável toalha de mesa branca.

E então ele ouviu o som mais incrível. Ele teve que virar sua cabeça para ter certeza de que _tinha _ouvido.

Kagome estava rindo.

Rindo dele? Não, rindo _com _ele, sua cabeça inclinado de lado e lágrimas de simpatia em seus olhos.

―Ah, Kouga, olha o que você passou. O que você fez só para fazer tudo isso acontecer! Mas você pode parar de se preocupar agora. Eu devo te RO bastante para passarmos pela maré. - Ela fez um movimento rápido e pegou a bolsinha que combinava com sua roupa azul. ―Aqui, deixe-me ver – ah! - De repente ela estava mordendo seu lábio em decepção. ―Eu esqueci; eu gastei tudo nessa bolsa e com maquiagem nova. Ah, eu _sinto muito_.

Aquele "Sinto muito" era o bastante para fazer um buraco na lateral de Kouga e descascá-lo. Mas novamente, ele ouviu uma risada melodiosa e travessa. Ele olhou para cima vagarosamente, não se importando realmente com o que acontecia mais com ele.

―Kouga, está tudo bem. - Debaixo da mesa uma mão quente achou uma das dele e deu um aperto rápido. ―Tudo vai ficar bem. Agora me escute, porque eu tenho um plano–

Anos mais tarde ele aprenderia a desconfiar daquela frase "Eu tenho um plano". Mas essa era a primeira vez que ele a escutava. Então ele ouviu. E sua boca caiu aberta. E então continuou abrindo e fechando, como de um peixinho dourado.

―Você realmente acha que conseguiremos fazer isso?

―Eu _sei _que conseguiremos, por causa dessa espaço vazio aqui. - Ele apontou para o cardápio. Ele encarou.

Então, lentamente, ele olhou para cima para ela e sorriu.

―Está bem, agora limpe o seu rosto, porque você parece que acabou de correr uma maratona. Você perdeu seu guardanapo? Aqui, pegue o meu.

Tinha que ser sua imaginação, mas Kouga realmente achou que conseguia sentir a fragrância dela no guardanapo. Ele se limpou bem em tempo do garçom voltar. Kagome imediatamente entrelaçou seus dedos com os de Kouga na toalha de mesa.

―O Monsieur et Mademoiselle finalmente decidirrram comerr aqui essa noite? - o garçom perguntou, expressivamente, olhando para Kagome, que acenou ― Mademoiselle?

―'Madame,' _sil'l vous plait._ - Kagome disse docemente. ―E eu gostaria de um sufê de chocolate, com duas colheres, _merci_.

―Mademoiselle– O garçom parecia estar prestes a explodir.

―'Madame' - Kagome o lembrou.

―Madame, você não pode – não pode– O rosto do garçom estava vermelho tijolo.

―Só que podemos. - Kagome respondeu em sua voz mais doce. Ela apontou para o cardápio. ―Não há nada que diga que há um consumo mínimo por cliente.

―Isse. - o garçom disse como se estivesse tentando manter sua atitude arrogante, mas estava inchado como um balão prestes a atingir o teto ―é porque – é porque – porque a clientele que nós servime sabe disse sem que preciseme lhes dizer!

Kagome colocou seus dedos livres em seus lábios. ―Monsieur, as pessoas estão começando a encarar.

O garçom se controlou, obviamente reunindo toda a dignidade em seu comando.

―E monsieur? - ele disse em uma voz como gelo, virando-se para Kouga.

―Ah, hm, eu? Eu gostaria de, hm, duas bolas de sorvete de baunilha. E duas colheres. - Kouga se achou dizendo, e contendo duas vontades iguais de sair correndo e dar gargalhadas histéricas. ―Ah – e duas xícaras de café.

―Você quer–

―Duas bolas de sorvete de baunilha. - Kouga estava com medo do garçom explodir.

―C'est impossible... - murmurou o garçom, mas ele escreveu algo em seu caderno. A crise parecia ter acabado agora. O homem tinha ido de vermelho para pálido, e ele conseguiu se afastar dele sem detonar. ―Irrrá levarrr mei hora para o suflê cozinharrr. - ele disse, de costas para ele. ―Enquanto isso... _Bon appétit_!

Uma vez que ele se foi, Kouga e Kagome tiveram um colapso com risadas fora do controle.

―Ah, Deus, viu o _rosto _dele? - Kagome arfou. ―Aquele pobre homem – teremos que dar a ele de gorjeta tudo que sobrar...

―Nada de gorjeta. Ele foi rude com você. Por mim ele não ganha gorjeta nenhuma, e eu vou pedir para ele "ficar de fora" se acontecer de novo.

―Oh, Kouga. Você realmente é um príncipe no cavalo branco. Mas posso te dizer uma coisa? Meu restaurante favorito é o Hot Doggles – sim, o lugar de cachorro quente lá em Fell's Church. E minha coisa favorita de se fazer em um encontro - agora, não quero soar assustadora –, mas eu gosto de andar pelo cemitério ou no Bosque Antigo à luz do luar. Eu – eu realmente não ligo para coisas chiques. Se eu gosto de um cara – e aqui seus olhos pareciam estar dizendo algo que Kouga mal podia se deixar acreditar. ―Eu preferiria simplesmente ir nesse lugar e escutar música, ou levá-lo para jantar com a minha família. - O resto é só– Ela fez um gesto de indiferença com sua mão. ―Só para os idiotas que eu tenho que aturar de vez em quando. Os atletas que precisam de protetores de testículos para seus cérebros. - Ela jogou sua cabeça, para que seu lindo e ondulante cabelo negro voasse de lado a lado.

Kouga abriu sua boca e novamente nada saiu. Não havia nenhum tio Joe para chutá-lo no traseiro.

Mas de algum modo havia. Apesar da nota sumida ele sentiu um chute, e palavras simplesmente caíram da sua boca: ―Se eu soubesse que você era esse tipo de garota, eu teria te chamado para sair a muito tempo. - ele revelou. ―Eu achei que você fosse – algum tipo de princesa mimada.

No minuto seguinte ele podia ter mordido sua língua. Mas Kagome não estava brava. Ao invés ela disse tristemente: ―Muitos caras acham isso. Eu acho que eu sou, sério. Eu sei do que eu gosto quando vejo. E eu quero o que quero quando eu quero. - E novamente seus olhos disseram algo a ele. E dessa vez ele não conseguia evitar acreditar. E ele sabia que seus olhos estavam dizendo algo de volta para os dela também.

―Então foi por isso que você nunca me chamou para sair. Eu acho que eu devo endireitar as coisas.

Ela se sentiu e sorriu novamente, dessa vez brilhantemente: ―E quando eu te levar nos nossos próximos três encontros–

―Três encontros!

Ela acenou solenemente. ―Serão encontros em lugares como o Hot Doggles ou algo assim – já foi no Midge's, bem na rua principal com a Hodge? É ótimo – e conversaremos e nos divertiremos. Quando a primavera chegar iremos fazer piquenique. Já soltou pipa? Eu sei que é para crianças, mas é realmente animador correr e correr e de repente sentir o vento morder. Então você solta. - Sua expressão ficou sonhadora. ―Às vezes eu não quero soltar. Eu quero subir com a pipa.

―Como saltar sem pára-quedas. - Kouga disse, observando o rosto dela avidamente. Ele amava olhar para ela quando suas bochechas flamejavam e seus olhos azuis pegavam fogo.

―Ah, sim, como saltar sem para-quedas. Não seria divertido fazer isso juntos? Ou viajar de balão... Ouvi dizer que eles fazem isso em Heron. Nós teríamos que economizar, contudo – no inverno podemos fazer pessoas de neve!

―'Pessoas' de neve?

―Ah, isso é coisa da Sango. Ela diz que sempre dizemos "homem" quando queremos dizer "homem e mulher", então estamos todos acostumados a dizer "pessoas" para tudo agora. Eu quero que você conheça todas: Sango, e Rin, e Ayame. - Ela levantou um dedo com severidade. ―Nada de sair com ela, contudo. Rin tem uma quedinha por você. Mas eu cheguei primeiro.

Kouga não sabia onde estava indo. Ele não ligava, tampouco, porque parecia que eles se dirigiam diretamente para o Paraíso.

―Eu conheço Ayame há anos e mais anos. - ele se ouviu dizer. ―Eu achei que você fosse como ela, só que, tipo, multiplicada por dez. - Então ele a viu olhar para ele e quis bater sua mão na boca.

―Bem, às vezes eu sou. - Kagome disse. ―Você simplesmente terá que descobrir de que maneira, não terá?

Bem então a sobremesa chegou. Kouga observou enquanto o garçom solenemente colocava um trocinho de chocolate na frente de Kagome – e duas colheres, e duas bolas redondas de sorvete de baunilha na frente dele – e duas colheres. Então ele os serviu café, deitou uma pequena pasta com a conta dentro, e se virou nos calcanhares como se nunca mais quisesse vê-los novamente. Ele nem ao menos disse "_Bon appétit"._

―Conseguimos? - Kagome sussurrou enquanto Kouga freneticamente calculava as gorjetas para o garçom e o valet.

―Com um dólar sobrando! - ele sussurrou de volta, e novamente eles deram risadas juntos.

Cada um queria deixar o outro dar a primeira mordida no suflê de chocolate. Finalmente para salvar o sorvete que estava derretendo, Kouga pegou uma colherada de sobremesa, untou em uma das bolas derretendo de sorvete e sorriu para Kagome. Então, enquanto Kagome abria sua boca para perguntar se era bom, ele rapidamente levou a carga da colher para a boca dela e empurrou. Kagome teve apenas uma fração de segundo para decidir. Ou comer a sobremesa ou ficar com suflê por todo o seu vestido da cor do luar. Ela tomou a decisão certa, quase tarde demais e na hora que largas gotas de branco amarronzado estava caindo da colher, foram seguramente pegas por um guardanapos que Kouga estava segurando com sua outra mão.

―Eu posso ser teimoso também. Kouga disse. E então, esperando que ela não estivesse brava. ―É bom?

―Delicioso. - ela disse um tanto indistintamente, terminando com um gole d'água e um último punhado. Então, antes de Kouga saber o que estava acontecendo, um objeto aproximou-se do nada dele e aço frio tocou seus dentes. ―Abra o bocão,‖ uma voz suave cantou em seus ouvidos e ele rapidamente abriu o mais largo que pôde para receber o grande punhado grudento de grude delicioso de chocolate quente misturado com o doce frio sorvete de baunilha.

Ele tinha certeza de que parecia com um idiota enquanto estava sentado lá mastigando a gigantesca bocada, mas era tão bom, e Kagome parecia tão satisfeita consigo mesma, se inclinando para frente como fez para cavoucar uma quantidade de grude de seu queixo tão cuidadosamente quanto um barbeiro.

―Tá maravilhoso. - ele conseguiu dizer, limpando seu rosto com o único guardanapo a vista.

―É, não é? - Kagome cintilou de volta. Então seu rosto ficou sério. ―Não, não é.

―Não é? - O coração de Kouga quase parou.

―É... Perfeito! - E ela riu, mostrando dentes brancos e brilhantes apesar do chocolate. Kouga só podia rezar para que seu próprio sorriso aliviado estivesse livre de grude.

―Sabe do que mais? - Kagome disse, então, olhando para ele profundamente nos olhos.

―O quê?‖ Kouga mal respirou.

―É melhor comermos tudo isso rápido antes que derreta. –

E então eles o fizeram, rindo e alimentando um ao outro com uma mordida ocasional. A sobremesa estava maravilhosa, mas mais maravilhoso era o olhar nos olhos de Kagome toda vez que Kouga olhava para cima. É claro, ele teve dificuldade em acreditar naquele olhar, então ele teve que olhar para cima freqüentemente. Isso resultou em um número de pequenos derramamentos de chocolate – felizmente, nenhum no vestido azul luz do luar.

Eles estavam bebendo o resto de seu café quando uma sombra se aproximou do ombro esquerdo de Kouga. O que você quer agora? Eu paguei a conta, Kouga pensou, mas não era o garçom.

Era um casal mais velho, talvez em seus sessenta. Ah, não, Deus! Kouga pensou. Eles vão arruinar tudo reclamando do barulho, reclamando sobre quanto tempo Kouga e Kagome tinham ficado, ou reclamando sobre... _Algo. _

―Nós estávamos observando vocês dois pombinhos. - o homem disse, em uma voz ligeiramente trêmula que fez Kouga reajustar sua idade para talvez dez anos a mais. ―E eu tenho que dizer—

– nos fez voltar diretamente ao nosso primeiro encontro novamente. - a velha mulher disse em uma voz estriada que vez Kouga reajustar novamente sua idade pata talvez setenta e muitos ou até oitenta. Normalmente ele gostava de velhinhos, amava ouvir suas histórias, amava ver seus velhos sótãos cheios de memórias. Mas agora ele tinha plena certeza que esse casal diria algo que tiraria todo o brilho do encontro, como esfregar asas de borboleta com dedos sujos.

―Você dois obviamente tem algo muito especial. - a mulher estriou, sorrindo para Kagome. ―Você é uma jovem muito amável.

Kagome corou charmosamente e não disse nada.

―E você, jovem. - disse o cavalheiro, ―obviamente tem algum dinheiro de sobra.

Kouga conseguiu sentir seu rosto ficar vermelho. Ele sabia que eles estragariam isso. Eles estavam zombando dele.

―Ou até para pisar em cima, de qualquer jeito. - O velho acenou na direção do sapato de Kouga. ―Você percebeu que tem uma nota presa ali?

Tudo ficou letárgico e confuso. Lentamente, com uma névoa escura obscurecendo a maior parte de sua visão, Kouga levantou um pé e então o outro, olhando para as solas.

E ali, no solado de seu pé direito, estava à nota de cem dólares.

Era quase como uma mensagem – uma piada - do velho tio Joe. _Você acha que eu realmente ia ti deixar desamparado, garoto? Nem. Mas o caminho para o coração dessa garota não é através de bajulá-la com ostentação – _sim, tio Joe realmente dissera isso: ―bajulá-la com ostentações. _É mostrando a ela o teu próprio coração. O que, agora vai fazer bico? Só dê uma olhada nela!_

Kouga olhou através da turvez para o rosto brilhante de Kagome.

―Eu - eu sinto tanto. - ele conseguiu dizer. ―Deve ter caído quando eu abri a carteira pela primeira vez e então eu pisei nela e então eu não consegui ver – mas –tudo pelo que eu te fiz passar–

―Kouga, não é maravilhoso? - Kagome dizia. Havia lágrimas em seus olhos. ―E obrigada, senhor, por notar isso antes que fôssemos lá fora e ficasse tudo enlameado.

―Para te dizer a verdade, eu teria mencionado isso antes. - o velho cavalheiro sussurrou. ―Mas vocês dois estão indo tão bem sozinhos – nós estávamos na cabine logo aqui – ele indicou a cabine atrás dele – ―que eu não consegui me forçar a estragar o sonho.

_Estragar o sonho._

E era isso o que isso tinha sido na verdade – um encontro dos sonhos

.

Kouga olhou para Kagome e Kagome olhou de volta e então ela riu e abraçou o velho.

―Obrigada. - ela disse. ―Obrigada por não estragá-lo. Eu estive aqui nesse restaurante – Kagome deu de ombros – ―uma vinte vezes, mas hoje à noite foi à melhor.

―E eu digo que qualquer garoto que possa surpreender uma garota enquanto a alimenta só de pão, alface e chocolate, deve ter algo especial. - O velho deu gargalhada, olhando para Kagome com apreço. ―Grude nesse, minha querida.

―Obrigada. - Kagome disse novamente, e ela acrescentou, ―Eu acho que irei.‖ -

E ela tomou a mão de Kouga e a segurou todo o tempo que levou para perguntar ao motorista do serviço de valet se ele tinha troco para cem dólares.

_**Continua... * **_

* esse 'continua' está no próprio conto, e eu não entendi muito bem o que ele significa, se a autora vai escrever mais sobre encontros passados dos dois, ou se o 'continua' na verdade se refere ao primeiro livro de VD, O Despertar...

**N/A: Depois que li esse final eu ri muito, bem espero que tenham gostado até o próximo conto. ;)**


End file.
